


Sweet Singer

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Sweet Singer

"Should that be allowed?" Crowley asked, frowning as the king's son embraced the shepherd boy, laughing. "I mean, aren't there laws against that sort of thing?"

"Against love?" Aziraphale said mildly.

"You know what I mean," Crowley snapped, and went off to vent his spite on Saul.

" _You're_ the one keeping him here, you know," Aziraphale said as they watched the boy play music for the unhappy king.

"I'm sure _someone_ would find a reason for him to stay," Crowley said, watching the king's son. "So," he said, hesitantly, "love's all right, then?"

Aziraphale looked at him sidelong, and smiled.


End file.
